Hyrule Duel Tournament
by zeldafan314
Summary: Zach ends up in Hyrule after blacking out at the ygo world championship qualifiers. Now he has to compete in the Hyrule Duel Tournament to get back home and to help save Hyrule, but with the new negative numbers it won't be easy.
1. The beginning

**This is my first story and is hugely inspired by HyruleKing. I'm not the best story ever, but I will try to keep getting better because this is the first story I've really ever written. the triforce destiny cards in future chapter are made by HyruleKing. Also I had good ideas for later chapters, but the beginning I really struggled with.**

Zach woke up in what seemed to be an infirmary and looked around and was surprised to see that there was no one in the room with him. The last thing he remembered was him dueling at the yugioh world championship qualifiers in detroit.

The match was tied 1-1 but things weren't looking too good for him in this duel. He was down 1100 life points to 3600, and had no monsters on the field while his opponent had 2 mecha phantom beast dracossacks (2600 atk) and 2 mecha phantom beast tokens (0 def). "Now I attack you directly with mecha phantom beast dracossack."

Zach quickly looked at his hand and replied, "I activate the effect of battle fader. When you attack me directly I can special summon it from my hand and end your battle phase. That means that it's now my turn. I activate stargazer magician to put it in my first pendulum zone, and then I activate timegazer magician to add it to my second pendulum zone. Next I pendulum summon two odd-eyes pendulum dragons from my extra deck as well as kazejin and suijin from my hand."

"I activate Dna surgery to change all monsters to insect type and then I activate insect barrier. This will prevent you from attacking me," replied Zach's opponent.

It was then that Zach had this strange feeling that he should activate his face down reckless greed. "I activate reckless greed this lets me draw two cards but I have to skip my next two draw phases. As Zach drew his two cards he looked at them and found that they were not cards he had put in his deck. It was about then that he started to feel dizzy and a few seconds later he blacked out.

Zach quietly got up being careful not to make too much noise so as to alert anyone to the fact that he was awake. He looked around the room and found a window to look through to see where he was. As he walked up he saw his reflection in the mirror. Zach was about 6 foot 1 and had curly black hair. He had hazel colored eyes and light tan, but other than that he considered himself to look like most any other person because to him those were the features that really set people apart. When he saw his reflection though he noticed that he had bruises and scratches all up his right arm and on his hand.

When he got to the window and looked out he realized that he must be dreaming because outside was a town that seemed to resemble castle town from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Zach heard the door open behind him and turned around to see Zelda the princess of Hyrule. "How did you get here?" She asked

"I don't know, once I figured out I was in Hyrule I figured somebody here would be able to help me," Zach replied solemnly.

"Well if you need someone to help you get back to wherever you came from I know just the person."

Link woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. After the end of his last adventure when he killed Ganondorf he had returned to Ordon village. He would occasionally go to the twilight realm to visit Midna because he got her to not shatter the mirror of twilight as long as he visited her regularly. He was excited though because Midna was going to come back to Hyrule to compete in the new Hyrule Duel tournament with him. He got up to open the door and found Princess Zelda with Zach standing there. He invited them in and showed them to a table where they could sit down and talk. He was prepared for a long day.

**Please leave constructive criticism, and also I do not own LOZ or YGO.**


	2. Zach vs Link

**Any of the main characters in legend of Zelda I describe in a ton of depth just because if you are reading this I would assume you have already played a few loz games. When somebody attacks the life points shown in parentheses are the life points after the attack, and when there is pendulum monster that gets activated the format in parentheses will look like this (lpz ) or (rpz ) for left pendulum zone or right pendulum zone. Next to it will be the number on the number on the pendulum monster that determines what you can pendulum summon. For those that don't know what milling is, it is when you send the top card of your deck to the graveyard. Sorry for this long explanation I just figured it would help it make more sense. **

After being caught up with what was going on in Hyrule and coming to terms to the fact that he was in a world he used to think was made up Zach had decided that the only way he would be able to get back to his home would probably be to help with the evil that was plaguing the duel tournament. He knew he would have to practice if he wanted any chance of winning because he had no idea the dueling strategy of people in Hyrule.

It had been a couple of weeks since Zach had come to Hyrule, and the duel tournament was going to start in a couple of hours. Zach was ready, but he knew he needed to do one more thing. He needed to duel Link to test and see how well prepared he was. On the way to the central plaza where the rules would be announced Zach spoke up. "Link I would like to duel you to make sure we are both ready for this tournament. What do you say?"

"Fine, but you will go first, and the rule for this tournament is that whoever goes first doesn't get their draw phase on their first turn," replied Link.

"Ok well I set two cards face down and summon cardcar D in attack mode (800 atk), and now cardcar D's effect activates I can tribute it to draw 2 cards, but my turn ends."

"Is that the best you can do Zach. I start by summoning Lyla, Lightsworn sorceress in attack mode (1700 atk) and have it attack you directly." (6300 lp)

"I chain my two face down reckless greeds to draw 4 cards so long as I skip some of my draw phases but it's a price worth paying."

"I end my turn and because of the effect of Lyla I have to mill the top 3 cards of my deck, and one of the monsters I milled was Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden, and when it is sent from my deck to the graveyard I have to mill the top card of my deck. Its your turn Zach."

'I activate pot of duality I reveal the top 3 cards of my deck and add one to my hand. I reveal odd-eyes pendulum dragon, upstart goblin, and pot of duality so I add upstart goblin to my hand and activate it. I get to draw one card, but you gain 1000 life points. (9000 lp) Next I activate stargazer magician from my hand in my left pendulum zone, (lpz 1) and activate another upstart goblin giving you another 1000 life points (10000 lp) and I get to draw again. Now I end my turn."

"Is your goal to let me win Zach, because if so you are doing a pretty well in this duel. I draw and summon Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn (1700 atk), and activate his effect to mill the top 2 cards of my deck. Luckily for you I milled Necro Gardna and Solar recharge because if I had milled a Lightsworn Raiden would have gained attack. However I wouldn't have kept him around for long anyways because I'm tuning Lyla and Raiden together to synchro summon Stardust dragon (2500 atk)."

"So you brought out a legendary dragon Link. It's too bad that it won't be able to help you defeat me."

"We'll see about that Zach because I'm attacking you directly to practically cut your life points in half. Stardust Dragon attack!"

"Too bad I can activate battle fader's effect from my hand. If you attack me directly than I can special summon battle fader and end your battle phase (0 def). Which means it's now my turn. Due to the effect of reckless greed I don't get to attack this turn, but that doesn't matter. I use the pendulum monsters in my pendulum zone's abilities to pendulum summon sanga of the thunder (2600 atk), odd-eyes pendulum dragon (2500 atk), and 2 suijins (2500 atk) x2. Now I overlay my level 7 sanga of thunder and odd-eyes pendulum dragon to xyz (**for anyone that didn't know xyz is pronounced ick-sees for whatever reason**) summon Number 11: Big Eye (2600 atk), and I overlay my two level 7 suijins to xyz summon gaia dragon the thunder charger (2600 atk). I activate Big Eye's effect, by detaching 1 overlay unit from Big Eye to take control of your stardust dragon."

"Well you have put me in quite a predicament, but I will never give up Zach."

"Well then I attack you directly with stardust dragon."

"I banish Necro Gardna ability in my graveyard. By banishing it I can negate the attack reducing the damage I will take this turn."

"Well it's about time I even up our life points. Gaia attack him directly. Luckily for you Link because Big Eye activated his effect he can't attack this turn. " (7300 lp)

"I activate dark hole which will destroy all the monsters on the field."

"Did you forget your own monsters ability Link? I send stardust dragon to the graveyard to negate dark hole."

"No I didn't forget because now I activate monster reincarnation now by discarding a card I can add a monster to my hand from my grave. So I discard wulf, Lightsworn beast to add stardust dragon, but since it can't be in my hand it goes back to my extra deck. Now I set a monster face down and end my turn."

"Sadly Link you're not as safe as you think you are because my gaia dragon deals piercing damage so you'll still take damage if your monster is in defense mode, and now that I can draw again I can continue building my field to summon more monsters. I activate pot of duality and of the three cards I choose kazejin to add to my hand. Gaia dragon attack his face down (1900 def) (6700 lp), and Big Eye attack him directly (4100 lp)."

"I set another face down card and then I end my turn."

"Looks like I'm going to win Link because I place one face down and pendulum summon kazejin from my hand(2400 atk). Now gaia attack his face down (1300 def) (2800 lp) big eye attack him directly."

"My face down monster was Necro Gardna so I can banish it from my graveyard to negate your attack."

"It doesn't matter Link because I'm having kazejin attack you directly (400 lp) and if you don't draw the right card this turn then you will lose."

"Well all I can do is summon a face down monster and end my turn."

"Gaia dragon attack the face down and end the duel (0 lp) (winner: Zach)"

"Wow you destroyed me with those pendulum monsters, but the tournament is probably going to start soon so we better get there fast Zach."

** So I tested something out with when people were talking. Instead of putting Link said or Zach said or instead of said used other words like whispered, I decided to just have them use each others names every couple of lines to help show who was talking so people didn't get lost. I did this because I always feel like I use the – said too much. So please if you think it would be better to use – said then what I did.**


End file.
